


The Red String

by Yoo54



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Mostly Dip, they're roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoo54/pseuds/Yoo54
Summary: What happens when a blonde is born without a string, especially in a world where almost everyone has one? What happens when a fateful encounter happens? Phillip longed to have a string, but maybe it wasn't meant to be.
Relationships: Implied Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale, Implied Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Implied Rebecca Cotswolds/Estella Havisham, Implied Red/Kevin Stoley, Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Red String

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted on fanfiction as well. This is mostly for Valentine's day, and I hope you enjoy it! Just wanted to do something for my favorite pair. Also sorry for any mistakes.

"The red string of fate, it's a string that connects to your other half, it can never be broken. In this world, everyone is able to see who the red string attaches to, many choose to follow the string, others choose to ignore it for a while in order to pursue other things. If you look at your little finger, you will see the string, no one other than you is able to see it," the teacher turned towards her class as all the kids looked at their pinkies excitedly.

"What if you don't see anything?" A small British blonde boy asked while raising his hand. Everyone around him gasped, some in shock, others in disgust, and several began to whisper to each other.

"Why Pip, what do you mean? Can you not see a red string tied around your little finger?" The teacher questioned as she bent down in front of him. After a small pause the blonde looked at his pinky once more and frowned. He turned back towards the teacher and shook his head.

"No ma'am, I don't see a string anywhere on my pinky, is that not normal?" He began to feel worried.

"Oh my, uhm well children I suppose this is a good time to mention that in very rare cases, the string does not appear. It's not seen often, and usually in those cases, well-"

"That means Pip is gonna be alone forever! Ha! It just means no one can love him!"

"Eric!" The teacher yelled at the chubby brunette as some of the other children snickered. "Don't say that to your classmate!"

"It's true though! You didn't even deny it, obviously he's just gonna end up alone," he shrugged. Pip glanced down at his lap and started to squeeze the end of his shorts. He felt humiliated.

That's how it all started, after that several of the kids started picking on him. Some kids began avoiding him because a rumor had spread that if anyone were to hang out with him, they would lose sight of their string. Others said that he was cursed to live a lonely life, and anyone who tried to befriend him would receive the same curse. Thus kids either bullied him or avoided him entirely, despite that he continued to smile which only fueled the rumors more.

Several years passed and eventually in middle school he met two teens who were not swayed by the rumors. Gregory and Christophe were the first to approach him asking if the rumors were true. They confirmed some and unconfirmed others causing them to befriend Pip in the process. Eventually, when reaching high school, Phillip met Estella and Pocket who unlike others, did not care for the rumors.

Time went on, the group formed a bond and remained close. They all graduated, Gregory, Estella, and Pocket proceeded to attend university, while Christophe and Pip decided to go straight into the working industry.

* * *

Pip grabbed his mug that had been resting on the counter and took a long sip. He sighed happily, a nice cup of tea always helped him relax. He was currently working at a small coffee/bakery shop, which was owned by Tweek Tweak. His outfit consisted of a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a brown bowtie, a worn brown Gatsby hat, black jeans, brown boots, and a green apron tied around his waist.

"Phillip! We came to visit since our class was cancelled," a British voice sounded as the bell chimed. Pip turned towards the door as Gregory came in dragging along Estella and Christophe, while Pocket followed close behind.

"You pompous oaf! Do not dare to touch me again," Estella narrowed her eyes as she slapped his hand away.

"Why am I here again? I was in the middle of finding a new job," Christophe huffed, his voice still containing a heavy French accent.

"Pip ol' pal! I see it's not very busy in here, hope you haven't been too terribly bored."

"Not at all! I quite enjoy the quiet every now and then Pocket, though I must admit, I'm glad all of you are here. Even if some came a bit unwilling," Pip couldn't help but laugh. His friends sat at a table in the corner, as the Brit prepared tea and muffins for them. "How has everyone's day been so far?"

"Estella dear has found who her string is connected to," Gregory smiled. Estella turned towards him and glared as Pip set a cup in front of everyone, and a plate full of muffins in the middle.

"Oh my, why Estella that's wonderful news!"

"She might not say it but she was a bit worried about you finding out," Pocket whispered into Phillip's ear. "Given your history together."

Pip had developed feelings for Estella during his high school years, but eventually gave up. After all, he knew it wasn't meant to be since Estella had a string and he did not, that meant she was meant to be with someone else. He did eventually begin to see her as a sister of sorts, even if she seemed cold, she was actually quite nice. Though, she would deny it, she cared deeply for the others.

"It's a girl by the name of Rebecca," Estella took a sip of her tea, "she's lovely." She couldn't help the smile that spread on her lips as she gazed at the liquid in the cup. She then quickly snapped up and gave all of the men a small glare. "Not that it should matter to any of you beef-witted pillocks." They all smiled at her knowingly causing her to huff, and turn the other way ignoring their gazes.

"This would mean that Pocket is the only one that needs to find who the string is attached to. Gregory and Christophe are together, and Estella is with this Rebecca girl. Oh this is quite exciting," Phillip smiled as he clapped his hands together.

"Yes but I'm in no rush, I'm having a smashing time as it is," Pocket took a sip of his tea. "Besides, I prefer to watch romance rather than be involved in it myself."

"Phillip what about you? I mean who knows maybe eventually you'll find someone."

"Oh no Gregory you know as well as I do that I was born without a string, that means there really isn't anyone for me," Pip smiled nervously. As much as he loved his friends, he still felt a pang of longing whenever he saw how they interacted with the one they were meant to be with. The Brit was a romantic after all, he very much loved stories about romance, but he also had a feeling he wouldn't get to experience it. The thought alone worried him, but he tried not to let it get to him.

"Fuck destiny, you think God has this plan or something? I'm with this idiot on my own accord not cause fucking God wanted me to be," Christophe grumbled as he pointed to Gregory.

"Excuse me, I'll have you know I graduated at the top of the cla-" Gregory was interrupted as Christophe kissed him.

"Shut up about your shitty grades, you're too fucking annoying," the Mole snickered. He wasn't much for PDA but he still liked to make Gregory flustered. Estella rolled her eyes but couldn't help to smile slightly at the pair's antics, while Pip and Pocket just chuckled.

The door chimed, causing the group of foreigners to look up. Phillip excused himself while quickly rushing towards the counter, and greeted the new guest. The customer was a young man in his early 20's, with a black shirt, dark blue jeans, black boots, and a red flannel shirt tied around his waist. He had shaggy black hair, onyx colored eyes, and weirdly shaped eyebrows.

"Cheerio! Terribly sorry for the wait! What may I get for you?"

"Just give me a black coffee," the customer grumbled. He seemed to be in a rather irritated mood.

"Right-o! May I get a name for the coffee?"

"Damien."

"It will take a minute or two, Mr. Damien," Pip smiled as he began to prepare the coffee, brewing a new pot. Damien sighed as he took a seat by the counter, after dropping his duffel bag next to him, he proceeded to slam his head on the table.

"Not a good day?" Pocket piped up.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood to deal with infidels."

"No need to be so rude," Gregory remarked as he took a sip of his tea. That caused Damien to scoff before he glared at the group.

"Listen, I'm not in the mood, and I would appreciate it if you all just leave me alone," the noirette frowned. A cup and a muffin was placed in front of him, this caused him to look up at the blonde in irritation. "I only ordered a black coffee."

"You looked like you needed something sweet, it's on the house, so no worries."

"I don't need your pity."

"Pity? Oh no, I just figured you needed a small pick me up, after all it's obvious you haven't been having the best of days." Pip smiled at Damien. The noirette stared at him for a bit before sighing and accepting it with a small thanks.

After an hour or so, Gregory, Estella, and Pocket left to attend other classes. Christophe had left a while before then in pursuit of new jobs. Hours continued to pass, customers coming and going, except for one. Damien remained, observing the blonde, or tapping away on his phone.

"Damien? Terribly sorry about this, but it is almost time to close," Pip said glancing at the clock.

"And?"

"Well I don't want to be rude but, you will need to leave soon so I can close properly."

"And if I don't wanna leave?"

"Damien, please don't make this difficult," Pip sighed. He wasn't too exhausted, but he did want to go home since he still needed to finish some chores. The noirette remained in his seat, before thrumming his fingers against the table.

"Blondie, any chance you know a cheap place I can crash in?"

"Please just call me Phillip, or Pip, and there is a motel near here. Are you new in town by any chance?" Pip asked as he started wiping down the counters and the tables. It was silent for a small moment, Damien bit his lip as he seemed to be debating on whether to answer or not.

"I moved away from home, it's been a couple of weeks now, and well my funds are kinda running low," he settled on. "Stuff wasn't exactly the best there, and because of certain," he paused, "issues, I was kinda stuck with my father." Pip nodded as he listened to the noirette. He debated on what to do, the motels in this area weren't very costly, but he felt bad about letting Damien stay there. After all, most of the shady deals occurred there.

"Well, if you don't mind, you can stay with me for a short while," the blonde offered.

"You're kidding, you're gonna let a stranger into your home? What if I do something to you?"

Pip chuckled, "well you haven't made an attempt to rob me yet, despite it being dark out, and no people are present in the café. Besides, you don't seem like a bad person, and I would hate for you to stay in that dusty old motel. There tends to be drug dealings there, as well as uhm certain pleasures."

The noirette looked at the Brit in confusion for a brief moment before giving a sigh and running his fingers through his hair. "You're weird you know, but I can't say I hate it. Fine, thanks for letting me crash with you, it really helps." Damien gave him a small smile causing Pip to stare at him. "What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just you have a lovely smile Damien," Pip smiled as the other man gained a bit of color on his cheeks. "Now if you excuse me, I just need to finish up cleaning then I can lock up and we can leave."

Damien nodded and got up deciding it would be a good idea to help the Brit clean up. Phillip was surprised at first and was going to tell him it wasn't necessary, but the noirette seemed determined to help. He couldn't help the smile that spread on his face at seeing the stranger being kind to him.

* * *

"Well we're here! Feel free to make yourself at home, even though it is fairly empty. Excuse any mess as well, I wasn't quite expecting company."

Damien looked around the small but spacious apartment. The walls were a mixture of light and dark browns, with one wall being red which caused a nice contrast. There wasn't much in terms of furniture, only a small futon couch, a coffee table in front of it, and a TV against the wall. The kitchen was visible from the living room, there was also a hall that led to what he assumed were the rooms and bathroom.

"Hmm pretty nice place, don't really see how it's messy though," Damien commented as he dropped his duffel bag by the couch. "It's not big but it feels nice, so I'm guessing I'm sleeping on the couch?"

"Nonsense! You are a guest and I would feel terrible if I made you sleep on my couch," Pip grabbed his duffel bag and led him down the hall towards a room at the end of it. "I don't quite have enough to buy a bed for the guest room so in the meantime feel free to use my bed. I'll be okay sleeping on the couch while you stay here." The blonde placed his bag next to the bed.

Phillip's room was a simple shade of beige, he had a queen sized bed, with a small night stand tucked next to it, and on the opposite side stood a bookshelf. His closet was on the other corner, and a small lamp rested on his nightstand. It was a fairly average looking room.

Damien stared at him with wide eyes. "You're kidding right? I can't just kick you out of your own room blondie!"

"Damien, I would appreciate it if you called me Pip, or Phillip, please."

"On the condition that you sleep on the bed," Damien grinned as he looked at the blonde man huff in frustration. This went against his moral code, he was raised to be a gentleman, and to respect his guests and give them the best hospitality he could offer. He tapped his foot slightly before giving a sigh and a nod.

"Very well, how about I sleep on the floor and you sleep on my bed?"

"Ugh why are you being such a pain about this? Do you care if we share the bed? It's not like I really care either way, considering before this I slept on park benches for a while!" Damien growled letting his emotions rise. "This whole thing sucks! I should have just denied your offer, why are you even being so nice to me?" He fell onto the bed and clutched his head in between his hands.

Phillip at first stared at the noirette in surprise, he was obviously distressed. "I'm not one to judge others you know," he sat next to him on the bed. "If you need to talk about it I'm here to listen, if that's any consolation," he put a comforting hand on his back.

"Sorry, this isn't your fault, I'm just tired. You're the only one who's been a decent human being to me in a long time," he rubbed his face. "I can't believe I'm telling this to a guy I just met."

"Well considering the bloke you just met offered his home, you aren't the weird one."

That earned a chuckle from Damien, and caused him to stare at the Englishman for a bit before taking a big sigh. "It's not easy for me to open up usually, but since you're letting me stay, I guess it's the least I can do."

"You don't have to though. I mean sure I'm quite curious about it, and I'm all ears, but I won't force you to," Phillip gave him a reassuring smile. Damien, however, shook his head and gave a small smile back.

"No no, I insist, fair trade and all that bullshit, ya know? Basically, you know how the red string connects you to your soulmate or whatever?" Pip nodded. "My father was connected with my mother, but during childbirth she died. He never truly loved her, but having to deal with a little brat made it more difficult for him. Kinda surprised he didn't abandon me the first chance he got, but then again it's not like he didn't try. He decided instead to take it out on me verbally. He said stuff like 'I was nothing but a useless waste of space' and stuff.

It wasn't the best but I could manage, I got a job at 16 years old and did my best to raise enough money to escape. However, that asshole robbed me blind. When I turned 18 he somehow found where I was hiding the cash I raised and took it. That's when it became more physical, he would fight with me and I would fight back. He basically held me hostage in that house for a couple of years, I managed to scrape up enough money to live off of for a couple of weeks, and at the first chance I got, I left.

Not only that it was often that I would see a new man or woman in my old man's room. I hated it there, everything about it was awful, I know it's a lot to dump on you. I'll try to raise enough money around here so I ca-" Damien was interrupted when a pair of arms wrapped around him. The noirette stiffened not used to the feeling. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Thank you for sharing your struggles with me, I'm sure it must have been difficult dealing with all of that," Phillip held on to him and he began to run his hands through his hair. At first Damien didn't know what to do but he slowly began to relax into the Brit's touch. It was one of the only times where he was held so gently. "You know, if you want you can just be my roommate. I would quite enjoy the company after all."

Damien immediately jumped up accidentally bumping his head onto Pip's chin. "Ow, my bad! But are you sure about what you said?"

"It's quite alright," Pip chuckled, while rubbing his chin. "Yes, I'm sure, after all, we both could use the help. I've been in need of a roommate, it will help both of us out. We can split the bills, and support each other when we need it. I do believe it would be the best option for the both of us."

Damien paused thinking it over, it did seem like a good option. He wouldn't need to worry about moving from place to place for a while. He could settle down and get a job to help pay for the bills, and he would be able to learn more about this blonde Englishman. He turned towards Pip as his blue eyes shone with anticipation, a smile gracing his features. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea," the noirette mumbled. He extended out a hand to which Phillip happily shook.

"It's a deal then, I do hope we get along Damien ol' chap!"

* * *

A few months had passed since Damien and Phillip became roommates. They had managed to become closer in a short amount of time. The noirette managed to get a job at the nearby movie theatre, and when he had free time would even help at Pip's job. He even got introduced to the blonde's friends, he got along the best with Christophe. He did enjoy Gregory's strategy talks and Estella's creative insults, and while Pocket annoyed him the most, he appreciated the redhead.

Phillip was proud of the noirette for getting along so well with his group of friends. He fit in quickly, despite the rocky start. However, the Brit was struggling with his emotions, as he had begun to realize that he may have developed feelings for a certain dark haired individual.

"Pip dude, gah! What's wrong with gah- you?" A hand was placed on the Englishman's shoulder startling him slightly.

"Oh! Terribly sorry Tweek! I was just lost in my thoughts, again." Phillip smiled nervously, before clearing his throat. "Did you require my help?"

"No, I was just wondering if you were still you, oh God. I thought, maybe you gah- were replaced with aliens or something!" The shorter blonde looked around for any customers, before he turned back towards his friend. "You know if you gah, need to take a break you can. I'm not gonna overwork you like my asshole parents did to me, man."

While Tweek and Phillip weren't very close they got along decently well. Craig was the one that had convinced the twitchy blonde to break away from his parents coffee shop, and open his own place up. Tweek began to run the shop on his own, while Craig helped with the occasional paperwork or moral support. Within a year the shop had begun to see a bit more profit, it wasn't too busy but it was starting to gain clients. That was when Tweek decided he needed help, and when Phillip asked for the job.

Phillip bit his lip, within the 2 years he had been working there, he had begun to trust Tweek. He really enjoyed having the twitchy blonde be his boss, despite his anxious demeanor and jumpy attitude, he really did care for his employees.

"Thank you for the co-"

"Oh cut the shit man, what's gah, bothering you?" Tweek interrupted. "You've never been so, gah, absentminded before. Pip don't tell me you've gotten into drugs, oh God!"

"No! I just, I think I may have developed feelings for someone, but I can't be with them because they probably have a string," Pip gushed out. He groaned as his hands rubbed his face. "I already had this issue with Estella back in Highschool, and now it's happening again but these feeling are much stronger. I'm such a bloody idiot."

Tweek stood awkwardly unsure of what to do, he began to mess with the silver band around his ring finger. He was fully aware that Pip had no string, most of the young adults knew, because it spread like wildfire. "That sucks, but what if, nngh, he doesn't have a string either? My guess, is that oh God, it's the dark haired dude that you've begun to hang with right?"

Phillip nodded. "We haven't ever talked about the strings, and while that is a possibility, it's fairly slim. Plus, I wouldn't want to risk the friendship I have with Damien. I would be gutted if our friendship ended because of these pesky feelings."

"I don't think you have to worry about that ol' chap! In my humble opinion, Damien seems to fancy you quite a bit," Pocket piped up startling the two blondes.

"Oh Jesus! Where the hell did you come from?" Tweek grumbled twitching slightly. He wasn't as jumpy as he used to be and his tics had gotten significantly better with time.

"Sorry to have intruded into the conversation, I just overheard Handel having love struggles, surely everything would work out wouldn't it? After all, the fit bloke is quite taken with you, I would be gobsmacked if he didn't return the feelings." Pocket shrugged as he put an arm around Pip. "I will admit that it might be a tad intimidating, but maybe you should give it a try mate?"

"Man, that is way too much pressure, but I mean who knows how, nngh, he'll react."

"I think you're right chaps, thank you I really needed this talk," Pip smiled at his two friends who returned the smile.

They continued to work, the occasional customer coming and going. Phillip was still lost in thought often about a certain noirette, and every time he glanced at Tweek's wedding ring, a pang of want came over him. He wanted to have that sort of connection with someone, he didn't need it, but it would be nice to experience it. Pip was a romantic so certain scenarios would make their way into his head, all of them involving Damien.

By the end of the shift, the Englishman had made his decision to possibly confess. He first needed to tell his friend about his string, but if all went well, then maybe he could let his hopes up. He still prepared himself in the case of a rejection, all he wished for was not to lose Damien as his friend.

* * *

Damien was cleaning the counters, and sweeping the floors of the movie theatre while spacing out. After releasing a big sigh, he gained the attention of his two coworkers who looked at each other before turning back to him.

"Woah dude, something bothering you?" A feminine voice called out. It belonged to Red, a redhead, who seemed to be around the same age as Damien. She crossed her arms as a frown graced her features.

"Just some stuff, my roommate's been kinda off lately, and I can't figure out why."

"You mean Pip? He seemed fine last time I saw him," A dark haired guy piped in. Kevin looked at Damien with a raised brow, it was really rare for him to talk about any of his personal problems.

"Yeah well, he's been off. Angel tends to deal with his problems on his own, or doesn't even realize he has problems. He's been spacing out a lot more, and this morning the idiot forgot about the hot water and almost burned his hand. If I hadn't stopped him, who knows what would of happened," Damien grumbled as he scratched his head.

"I didn't really see you as the worrywart type," Red smirked. "I mean it's cool to see you actually care for someone, but maybe he'll come around when he's ready. Just let your boyfriend come around," she shrugged.

"What? He isn't my boyfriend," Damien blushed at that statement before turning away. "We don't have that kind of relationship, I mean I wouldn't mind," he whispered the last portion.

"It's obvious you like him, I mean grow some balls and tell him already, it's not that hard. I can understand the nerves my dude, but let me tell you what I experienced," she pointed to Kevin. "I thought this dude wasn't going to be interested in a no one like me, but the dork surprised me. He confessed first, and sure our strings are connected, but it doesn't always work out."

"Red, I don't think that's the same? I mean Pip doesn't have a string remember," Kevin whispered into her ear. "Also, you aren't a nobody, you were always pretty popular, I'm still surprised you even agreed to date me."

"What? Why wouldn't I? Kevin you were always my best friend and I loved hanging out with you," the redhead looked at her boyfriend in slight surprise. "You might be a sci-fi dork, but I still love you." The pair shared a stare as they smiled lovingly at each other.

"Ugh gross, I'm going to get cavities from you two love dorks. Also aren't you into all that sci-fi stuff too Red?" Damien teased pulling the couple out of their daze.

"Oh please, you're just jealous your 'Angel' isn't here to be all lovey dovey with," Red smirked as she crossed her arms. "And of course I'm into all that sci-fi stuff, it's just Kevin knows more about it." That earned a chuckle from Kevin.

They continued to give more friendly banter during their shift while also trying to help Damien with advice. The noirette appreciated the pair's help, but also felt small pangs of jealousy anytime Red and Kevin would give each other small kisses. They were really comfortable around each other, and it felt nice to see. Especially considering that Damien wasn't used to seeing tender moments, he really did wish he could share those type of moments with someone. A certain blonde crossed his mind at that thought.

He looked at his pinky, where a red string was supposed to be tied. There was nothing there though, he heard so much about it, and it was drilled into his head that his soulmate would share said string. Yet, here he was, a string missing, meaning he had no soulmate, that he was meant to be alone. It never bothered him before, he was perfectly happy being on his own, but now things had changed due to a certain blonde.

He really wished that if he did have a string, that it would be tied around the Brit's little finger. The chances of that happening were slim, he wasn't even sure if Pip had a string of his own, but if he did, then he would at least hope that he could remain friends. Though it would hurt, and Damien wasn't sure if he could handle that kind of rejection yet. He decided that it might be a good idea to wait a bit longer, before gathering the courage to tell Phillip about his feelings.

* * *

"Damien? Would it be okay to have a talk?" Pip asked as Damien got out of the shower. Both men had a towel around their necks and were dressed in their sleepwear. The seriousness in Pip's voice surprised the noirette.

"Woah, what's got you all on edge blondie? Did something happen?" Damien asked raising an eyebrow, a hint of worry laced in his voice.

"No, nothing of that sort, I just, wanted to tell you about something, it's not a secret but the subject had never come up," Pip fiddled with his fingers before looking back at Damien. "I hope you don't mind, you're probably knackered from work and would prefer to rest. Maybe we should save this conversation for later. Terribly so-"

"Pip! You're doing that thing again," Damien grabbed his hands and squeezed. "I will never understand why you begin to talk so fast when nervous. Your accent comes out thicker too."

"How did yo-"

"Notice? It's kinda obvious, plus you tend to play with your hands a bit as well, or bite your lip. It's really easy to read you, plus living with you does help."

Phillip couldn't help the laugh that escaped. "That's quite unexpected of you Damien, I never expected you to pay attention to so many details. It's a charming trait to have though."

At that Damien gained a bit of color on the tips of his ears.

"Plus you gain a bit of an old English talk when you get nervous as well, and your voice gets higher when you get angry," Phillip pointed out.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Damien shifted his eyes causing Pip to chuckle. "But moving back to the subject, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh! Well," the blonde sat on the couch. Damien followed soon after looking at him in confusion. "You told me about your past when you first came here, so maybe I should share a bit about my past as well. I mean I know you're aware that I'm an orphan and that my sister, who was abusive to me took me in." Damien nodded. "Well I also got bullied quite a lot during school, the reason being that I was born without a string." Phillip waited for a reaction from Damien.

"Wait, you don't have a string either?" At that statement Pip snapped up and looked at the noirette with wide eyes.

"Don't tell me Damien, you were born without it either?"

"I mean, yeah. I've never met someone who was born without it either, I always assumed it was just not meant for me. To think you didn't have one either, that really surprised me, given how you're so into romance," Damien shrugged his shoulders, still in slight disbelief.

"Not just that, I may have also developed feelings for you. It's completely okay if you don't feel the same, but I would love it if we became more than just friends," Phillip looked at the other man with a glint in his eye. He stared at him in anticipation, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

That caught Damien completely off guard and caused him to turn red while also shoving his face into his hands. The last thing he was expecting that night was a confession, especially from the blonde that was occupying his mind so much lately. "God dammit Phillip, you beat me to the punch. No wonder you have been so absentminded lately, that explains a lot actually."

Pip laughed at Damien's reaction and grabbed his hands then leaned in and placed a kiss on his nose. "I will admit, it's nice to see you so flustered. Also was it really that obvious about how spaced out I was?"

"Very, also if you're gonna give me a kiss, I would appreciate a proper one," Damien remarked with a red face as he leaned in and captured Phillip's lips in a kiss. The blonde happily returning it as he slid his hand down and intertwined their fingers, before deciding to deepen the kiss. The sudden movement caused Damien to flush more but he still refused to break the contact. Pip never ceased to amaze Damien at how bold he could be.

The Brit feeling his confidence grow the longer they kissed, decided to slide his tongue against the noirette's lower lip. Damien quickly opened his mouth and enjoyed the feeling of Pip's tongue sliding against his own. He felt his chest swell with emotion, he had never felt such feelings before. Everything about this situation just felt right, like it was meant to happen.

Phillip was feeling the same. His whole life he expected to remain alone, romance never being an option. That's not to say he wasn't happy with his life, but he had always craved this kind of feeling. The feeling that wasn't quite the same as friendship, or family, it was similar, yet so different at the same time. He felt so complete just feeling Damien against him, and a tingling sensation caused him to pull back.

Both him and Damien rested their foreheads against each other, their lips slightly swollen from the session they just had. Pip however, felt that tingling sensation again and looked down at their intertwined hands before letting out a gasp. Damien raised an eyebrow and looked down as well. His eyes widened and he couldn't believe it.

There was a string there. A red string connecting them together, one that was clearly not there before.

"What the hell? How did this happen? I mean I'm not complaining, but I thought people were always born with the red string?"

Pip just stared at their hands confused, he had never heard of this situation before. "Oh, oh my, this was quite unexpected. Damien does this mean we're-"

"Doesn't matter, I had already decided I'm making you my boyfriend the moment you said you felt the same way, string or not. You're mine Pirrup, so long as you'll have me," Damien mumbled as he wrapped his arms around the Brit's waist and nuzzled into his neck. He wasn't used to being affectionate, but he felt completely comfortable when it came to Pip.

Pip chuckled as he began to thread his fingers into Damien's messy black hair. This had become a habit within the few months they lived together. It took a while to get used to those small touches, but once they did it became a sort of comfort for the both of them. Damien tended to say whatever came to his mind, and he didn't have much of a filter, but when it came to affection or caring for someone he flustered quickly.

"You already know my answer to that, it would be daft to reject the offer. I would be delighted to have you as my boyfriend Damien," Pip couldn't help the blush that spread against his cheeks as he pushed back the noirette and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"So can we continue the make out session we were having before the string interrupted us?"

"You mean the snogging?"

"Listen, I still have no idea what half of your British words mean but if that means making out then yes. Now stop being cheeky Angel," Damien chuckled.

"I never quite understood why you insisted on calling me that," Phillip asked as he smiled.

"Obviously it's because you helped me out when I needed it most, plus it fits you. Even if you are terrifying yet very attractive when angry."

"Wait how do you know how I am when angry?" Pip raised an eyebrow. As far as he knew Damien hadn't seen him angry, since he very rarely lost his temper. At that question Damien smirked.

"Estella and Pocket showed me a video of a dodgeball tournament back when you were in high school. Never knew you had it in you, or that you went through an edgy phase and cut your hair into a mohawk."

Pip facepalmed, he would need to talk to Estella and Pocket about showing Damien those embarrassing moments in his past. "Please don't remind me about those things, it's ridiculous looking back at that."

"I don't know," Damien shrugged. "No matter what, you're still the best person I've met." Damien smiled sincerely before placing a kiss on his forehead. "Not used to this romantic stuff though."

Phillip chuckled, "I'm in the same position mate, we'll get used to it eventually. After all, I would say we have plenty of time to do so."

They both smiled at each other before continuing the cuddles and kissing. They were very happy to have each other, and while the string did connect them in the end, they never needed it to find each other. They were happy, after many hardships and many lonely nights they finally had someone. It wasn't perfect, but they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
